narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Come Back!!
Hero's Come Back!!, performed by Nobodyknows+, was the first opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It played from episode 1 to 30. The opening would later be replaced by Distance. Lyrics Rōmaji Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori Itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY? Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE MAKE SOME NOISE (8x) HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru Subete sarau to shourino kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!! COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE English I hear someone's voice from far away One after another the warriors prepare for battle On a street that only comes back Forget about being prepared ARE YOU READY? My body shivers straight to the core The energy rings out like violent STOMPING It CALLS ME, always growing, never dying out This is an unstoppable comeback STORY Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! MAKE SOME NOISE! (8x) Hey, yo, whoa, you ready to deal with all the risks? You gotta get back up no matter how many times you fall ! Only a paper-thin truce keeps our bond intact Those feelings have built up and solidified The rising tide of cheers will give you courage You'll suffer now as you stand back up But I know you'll end up smiling! Push it all away, and feel the thrill of victory! Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE Rōmaji (Full Version) tooku de kikoeru koe o HINTO ni hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY? karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo STOMPING taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY COME ON!! EVERYBODY STAND UP! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoranu SUPIIDO HANTAA dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH! (COME ON!) EVERYBODY HANDS UP! matashita na HERO'S COME BACK!! zujou kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! WHAT YOU GONNA DO? WHAT YOU GONNA DO? taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu DEJA VU yori mo GOTSUI shougeki ga zenshin o hashiri hanasan BREAK DOWN TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikoekka sakenda kinou made no koto ga kawaru darou mada minu asu e koborete afureta omoi no bun made machi ni matta SHOW TIME saitechiru shukumei dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue AGURA kaiterya kyou ni mo tsubureru nagashita chito ase onore de nukue negai mo PURAIDO mo fukume subete o seotta tagai no haigo nasake o kaketerya DAME ni naru ze tamote POTENSHARU MENTARU men neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HIIROO hitoban dake no goran ROMAN hikou oh ii nee sonnan ja nee sa KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete LIKE A TAAMINEETAA yon kai go kai de tatsu HAIRAITO (FLY HIGH, YEAH!) isso kono bade tsutaetaruzo EVERYBODY STAND UP! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoranu SUPIIDO HANTAA dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH! (COME ON!) EVERYBODY HANDS UP! matashita na HERO'S COME BACK!! zujou kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! mou tashou no RISUKU wa kakugo desho nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON) nare ai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSHON irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou MADE IN HYUMAN no DORAMA no enchou marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou ENDORESU saki mo korogaru nichijou warau hodo BAKA ni narerutte koto resseifuku mukai kaze ni mo maken makikomu nando mo dekuwashite kita ze ikudo to naku tatsu konoba no BATORU tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata o buri na hi no me akogareru hikage o shiru iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL FAITO maido I'M PROUD nani kara nani made mada ushinatcha nai zo YES ka NO ja nai itsuka kou warau hanakara PATto kimeru ikuze aibou wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau sore demo saigo wa kitto warau subete sarau shouri to kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoranu SUPIIDO HANTAA dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH! (COME ON!) EVERYBODY HANDS UP! matashita na HERO'S COME BACK!! zujou kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! EVERYBODY STAND UP! agero kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoranu SUPIIDO HANTAA dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH! (COME ON!) EVERYBODY HANDS UP! matashita na HERO'S COME BACK!! zujou kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! Kanji (Full Version) 遠くで聞こえる声をヒントに 一人また一人　立ち上がる同志 繰り返すだけの普段どおり　くつがえす 準備いいぜ　Are You Ready? 体中振るわす振動に　激しく打ち鳴らせよ　Stomping 絶えず突き動かす　Call Me　変わらず揺るがぬ つかむ　Story Come On!! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! What You Gonna Do?　What You Gonna Do? 絶え間なく鳴り響き　刻む デジャヴよりもゴツイ衝撃が 全身を走り　離さん　Break Down Turn It Up (Turn It Up)　Hey　聞こえっか? 叫んだ　昨日までのことが 変わるだろう　まだ見ぬ明日へ こぼれて溢れた想いの分まで 待ちに待ったShow Time　咲いて散る宿命 どちらに傾く勝敗の行方 アグラかいてりゃ今日にも潰れる 流した血と汗　己で拭え 願いもプライドも含め　全てを背負った互いの背後 情けをかけてりゃダメになるぜ 保てポテンシャル　メンタル面 猫も杓子も待ったようなヒーロー 一晩だけのご覧、ロマン飛行 おっ　いいねえ　そんなんじゃねえさ Kick on The Corner　まだ足りねえか? いつもと違う非情な人格　守るのさすべて Like a　ターミネーター 4回、5回で立つ　ハイライト　(Fly High, Yeah!) いっそこの場で伝えたるぞ Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! もう多少のリスクは覚悟でしょ 何回転んだって起つ(Get It On) なれ合いじゃないぜ　紙一重のセッション 入りくんだ感情　築き上げた結晶 Made In　ヒューマンのドラマの延長 まるで燃え盛る　吉原の炎上 エンドレス　先も転がる日常 笑うほど　バカになれるって事 劣勢吹く　向かい風にも負けん 巻き込む　何度も出くわしてきたぜ 幾度となく立つ　この場のバトル 闘い方なら　この身が悟る 一夜二夜の付け焼き刃じゃ 守るもんが違うな　白旗を振りな 陽の目　憧れる　日陰を知る 言い訳は聞かん　それこそがReal ファイト　毎度　I'm Proud 何から何までまだ失っちゃないぞ(と) YesかNoじゃ無い　いつかこう笑う はなからパッと決める　いくぜ相棒 沸き上がる歓声が勇気となる 立ち上がれば　今以上苦しみ伴う それでも最後はきっと笑う すべてさらう　勝利と歓声 Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise! English (Full Version) A voice heard in the distance hints to me, One by one like-minded people are standing up, These are the only things we do all the time, Let's turn the rules into something better, ARE YOU READY? A shiver spreads throughout my body, violently ringing STOMPING, Constantly stirring in me, CALL ME, catching that unwavering STORY, Come on!! Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! All eyes are on the burning SPEED HUNTER Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! The anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and COUNT DOWN, Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! What you gonna do? What you gonna do? Carving out that incessantly ringing sound, Déjà Vu, It's a great shock, It runs through my body relentlessly, a BREAK DOWN. Turn it up (Turn it up) Hey, can you hear me now? I had been screaming it since yesterday, It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow, To the point my emotions overflow and spill over. The anticipated SHOW TIME where fate blooms and scatters, Is it more inclined to victory or defeat? Even though I sit, I'll still collapse today, Wipe away your sweat and blood. Your wishes, your PRIDE, all of them are piled on your back, I even guarantee your hopeless sympathy will change! Keep showing your POTENTIAL MENTAL MEN!! I feel like an angry cat, I won't wait for a HERO! The flight I saw one night was ROMANTIC Isn't that great? It's not like that, KICK ON THE CORNER, isn't that enough for you? I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities, LIKE A TERMINATOR, 4 times, 5 times stand up, HIGHLIGHT (Fly high, yeah!) I might as well tell you about it all. Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! All eyes are on the burning SPEED HUNTER Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! The anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and COUNT DOWN, Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! To take a few RISK, are you ready? Stand up even if you fell many times (Get it on!) It's not some conspiracy, just a paper-thin SESSION, The pent up feelings turn into a crystal. MADE IN HUMAN DRAMA the prolonged, Blazing up like Yoshiwara flames, The endless future tumbles into the everyday, Its something so stupid you can't help but laugh. Inferiority blows, I won't lose to the head wind either, It envelops me every time I encounter it, Countless times, here, I've stood to BATTLE, If that's the way to fight, my body sees it. One night, two nights, of pretension, We're different from those who wave their white flags of surrender! My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow, I'll hear no excuses, that is REAL. With each fight I'm PROUD from start to finish, I haven't lost anything yet, There isn't "YES or NO", (someday), you'll laugh, (like this), In a flash it's decided, let's go, partner! The rising cheers become our courage, So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel, But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh, Everything will be swept away in victory and cheers. Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! All eyes are on the burning SPEED HUNTER Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! The anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! All eyes are on the burning SPEED HUNTER Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!) Everybody Hands up! The anticipated Hero's Come Back! Hold up your fingers and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Temari * Kankurō * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chiyo (Third and Fourth Versions) * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (Second, Third, and Fourth Versions) * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Zetsu * Sasori Hiruko puppet (First, Second, and Third Versions), Sasori's real body puppet (Fourth Version) * Deidara * Might Guy (Third and Fourth Versions) * Shion (Movie Verion) * Yomi (Movie Version) * Taruho (Movie Version) * Kusuna (Movie Version) * Setsuna (Movie Version) * Shizuku (Movie Version) * Kurenai Yūhi (Movie Version) Trivia * Its title is a reference to Naruto returning to Konoha. * In order to promote Naruto Shippūden the Movie, the broadcast versions of episodes 24 through 27 included scenes from the movie in both the opening and ending themes, while still retaining the original music. * In the anime, after Sasori's face was revealed, in the opening's fourth version, Sasori's real body puppet appears instead of his Hiruko puppet. Category:Songs es:Hero's Come Back